


The twins birthday

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: It's Dante and Vergil birthday. And Dante wants to prepare to his brother a beautiful party but he needs Nero help.
Kudos: 15





	The twins birthday

Nero woke up around 8am. He was about to reach the kitchen for having breakfast with Kyrie and the others,when he saw Kyrie and Nico put their jackets on.

So,rubbing his eyes,he asked what was going on.

"Are you going somewhere?",asked Nero yawning.

"Sorry Nero, me and Nico have to go to Rachel's house for a while. Could you look after the kids,please?"

"Sure, no problem. But did something serious happen?"

"Not exactly, she needs my help for making the party for her parents wedding anniversary. I will take Nico with me, so you'll know I'm save."

"Okay. But,for anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Sure.", replied Kyrie giving Nero a kiss on his lips. "Oh! And don't forget to feed Carlo."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of all. See ya later,then."

Kyrie nodded and,with Nico, she went outside.

"Nero, but do you know how to feed a baby?",asked Julio perplexed.

Nero glared at him.

"Sure! I'm not so awkward!"

"If you say so..."

"Julio, cut it out!"

"Okay, I was just curious."

"Listen! Why don't you do me a favour? Wake Kyle up. He has to have breakfast,it's eight 'o clock. Meanwhile, I'll take care of Carlo."

Julio nodded,he stood up and went to Kyle's room while Nero went to Carlo's one.

As soon as Nero entered in the baby's room, the baby started to cry.   
Nero hold him in his arms and started to cuddle him.

"Shh,it's okay. I know you're hungry but, don't worry, now I'll feed you."

So,Nero took Carlo to the kitchen where he could pick up the baby bottle from the fridge and feed the baby.  
Carlo sucked the milk quickly.

"Hey,take it easy! You wouldn't want to feel ill,would ya?"

Even though Carlo was a baby,he understood what Nero said and,once calmed down,he sucked the milk calmly

"Yeah,like this."

In that moment Kyle and Julio reached Nero in the kitchen.

"Nero,I'm starving! Where's the food?",said Kyle groaning. 

"Give me a moment!I'm finishing to feed Carlo."

"But,I'm super hungry,right now!",continued Kyle.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Where did Kyrie put your cereal?",said Nero looking around.

"Nero,usually, Kyrie puts them in the sideboard.",pointed out Julio.

"Oh! Thanks. Meanwhile,one of you two, take the milk from the fridge."

So, while the kids did what Nero said, he used his wings to take the cereal from the sideboard.

"Here's your cereal."

But Kyle wasn't happy yet.

"Hey,what's wrong?",asked Nero,thinking he did something wrong.

"I need to heat the milk,but the microwave is so way up."

Indeed the microwave was over the fridge and the kids couldn't reach it.

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

And so Nero, using his wings once again, put the cereal bowl in the microwave and he baked it.  
Once it was ready,Nero pulled it out from the microwave.

"Here's your milk. Do you need anything else?",asked Nero putting the cereal bowl on the table.

"No. Now it's perfect! Thanks a lot!" 

And so Kyle could, finally, have breakfast.   
But Nero couldn't relax yet. Indeed, the phone rang.

"Oh,great! What's wrong,now? Is it too much to finish to feed a baby in the right way?",said Nero bothered.

But,willing or not, he had to answer the phone. So, he took Carlo with him and,while he was cuddling the baby,Nero used one of his wings to lifted the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me, Dante! Nero, you're just the person I was looking for."

"What's wrong,Dante?"

"Well, today it's your old man birthday and it's mine too,obviously. Anyway...I wanted to make him a party and I needed an hand. And,I was thinking to you."

"Wait,Dante. I can't."

"Why?",asked Dante confused.

"Kyrie and Nico are out and for a while they won't come back home. And I can't leave the kids alone. I will do it next time."

Nero was about to hang up when Dante stopped him.

"Hey, listen! Vergil,for a while, will be on a mission and,before this evening, I don't think he'll be back. You can come to me this afternoon. I think in a couple of hours or two,we will be able to make it. What do ya think?"

"It seems a good idea,but I don't know when Kyrie will come back home. Listen,as soon as I manage to be free, I'll come,okay?"

"Okay. But, don't be late,if possible."

After that,Dante hanged up.

"Fine. And now, what shall I do?", thought Nero exasperated. "I'll think about it later. Now,I have something more important to do."

After that,Nero managed to finish to feed Carlo and put him in the highchair.

"Nero, who was on the phone?",asked the kids curious.

"It was my uncle. He needed my help for a thing,but now I need to have a coffee."

And so,Nero had it.

"Damn! How the hell does Kyrie manage to do this all mornings? Not even an hour has passed and I'm going crazy.", thought Nero while he was trying to relax.

"Nero, me and Kyle have to do homework. Can you help us?"

"Sure, go to take the books. I'll wait you here."

So the kids went to their bedroom to take everything necessary.  
Once the kids came back,Nero gave them some advice.

"First of all, you try to do it by yourself. Then, if you see that you can't do it, I'll give you a hand."

The kids nodded and they did as Nero said. And,as soon as, they wasn't able to resolve a sum,Nero gave them a help.

"Kyle, this sum isn't so difficult."

"But,I can't!"

"Listen to me. If you have fifty sweets and you need to eat them in ten days. How would you do?"

"Well, I'll try to eat the minimum required."

"That's a good idea. So..."

"...I need to divide them."

"Right. So if you divide fifty sweets by ten,how many sweets do you get in a day?"

"Five! Thank you, Nero."

"No problem. If you need more help,just ask."

Kyle nodded. Meanwhile, Kyrie and Nico were coming back home.

"Nero, we're back."

Nero reached them on the door.

"Thank God. I was waiting for your return."

Kyrie didn't understand what was going on.

"Did something happen?"

"I have to go to Dante's office."

In that moment,Kyrie thought the worst and this made her worry.

"Do you have to fight demons?"

"No,no,no. Nothing of the kind..."

As soon as she heard that words,Kyrie could breathe a sigh of relief.

"...He needs my help for making a party to my father. It's his birthday. It's possible,I have to stay there all day."

"Really? Nero, this's a good news. Don't worry. Just spend all the time you need with your father."

"Thank you, Kyrie."

Then Nero gave her a kiss. 

"Hey, tough guy. Take these!"

Nico tossed the van's keys to Nero.

"Thanks,Nico."

Then Nero took his jacket,he put it in and,while he was going in the garage, he glanced at the clock.

"Good. It's midday. I should be able to make it."

So Nero jumped in the van and he drove up to Dante's office. It took two hours, but eventually, Nero managed to get there.

"Okay,let's go."

Nero jumped off the van and he entered in Dante's office.  
Once in there, Nero saw no one tho.

"But where's Dante?", thought Nero a little bothered. He jump through hoops to be there in time and now there was no one.

"Hey,Dante! It's me,Nero! Are you there?"

Then Nero heard a noise upstairs and shortly after he saw Dante run to the railing.

"Hey,Nero! You made it."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just looking if there were some decorations. Wait, I be right there."

Dante rush over to Nero but,doing so, he rolled down the steps and he finished upside down.

"Hey Dante,are you okay?"

"A hand will be helpful. C'mon, I'm getting on."

"Okay,okay."

So Nero used his wings to lift Dante and stood him up.

"Damn,Nero. That wings are amazing. I'm wondering why your DT is so different from our ones.",said Dante scratching his beard.

"How am I supposed to know that? My father is half demon and,maybe, my mother is human. I don't have the slightest idea of what I'm.", replied Nero a little bothered.

"Listen,it doesn't matter. It was just the curiosity of a stupid old fart. C'mon, don't forget why you're here.",said Dante winking.

"Yeah; by the way, happy birthday,Dante."

Dante smiled in response.

"Okay, enough with the slush. How are things in kitchen? Someone of us two, should prepare the cake, don't ya think?",said Dante winking at Nero.

"Okay, I will. By the way, where's the kitchen?"

"Um, well...", Dante was trying to buy time.

"What?"

"It's better if you see it with your own eyes."

So Dante brought Nero in the back of the office and once they entered,Nero saw how messy the kitchen was.

"Are you kidding me?! Dante, this kitchen is a mess! What the hell have you done?!"

"Well, let's say I tried to cook something but my culinary skills are nothing special."

"But, you didn't even try to clean!"

"C'mon Nero, calm down."

" "Calm down" the hell! Dante, now you give me a hand to clean up this mess!"

But Dante ran away.

"Dante, come back here, right now!"

"Sorry Nero, but someone needs to buy the ingredients, don't ya think?", replied Dante winking at Nero.

"What?! Hey,wait!"

But Dante had already gone.

"Why the hell do I have to have a family like this?", asked Nero to himself sighing.

However, Nero managed to clean up the kitchen by himself.

"Done."

In that moment Dante came back and he saw the kitchen totally tidy up.

"Wow Nero, you have done an awesome work."

"Fuck you,Dante. You dump all the hard work on me. I swear, this's the last time I help you."

"C'mon Nero, I've done my part, too. I went to get the food."

"Nice, but it's me the one who have to prepare everything.", replied Nero bothered.

"Listen,while you're busy here, I'll prepare the decorations. Agreed?"

"Okay. I just hope it's worth it."

Nero lowered his gaze. He was thinking if,really, Vergil would accept all this.

"It's true,Vergil is a bad tempered person. But,he likes the surprise. Trust me."

"If you say so."

"C'mon, don't worry.",said Dante giving Nero a pat on the shoulder. "Just,do your best."

After that, Dante left Nero to his business and he went to set up the office for the party.  
Was about evening when Dante and Nero finished to prepare everything. Meanwhile, Vergil was about to come back to the office.  
When he entered the whole office was in the dark.

"Have you forgotten to pay your bills again,Dante?"

But before Vergil could get a reply, the lights switched on and Dante,with Nero, put the cake on the desktop.

"Happy birthday, Vergil!",said Dante and Nero in unison.

But Vergil didn't thanked them. 

"There was no need to prepare all this. It's just a stupid day as another."

In that moment, Nero approched and hugged his father.

"What are you doing?"

"You can drop your mask,for a moment. I know,you hate be happy because it reminds you your childhood. But,you must leave the past behind."

"Nero. I..."

In that moment, Vergil cried. He hugged tightly his son.

"...Thank you,Nero."

"Score for Nero! This's the second time he fixes everything.", said Dante laughing.

"Obvius,you're idiots!", replied Nero little bothered.

But Vergil wasn't angry,quite the opposite, he laughed with Dante.

"Yeah, you're right Dante."

Thereupon, Dante and Nero looked at Vergil perplexed.

"Are you sure you're okay? It's not like you to agree with me."

Vergil dried his eyes.

"Don't let it become a habit. It's just for this time,little brother.", replied Vergil smirking.

"Now,we're talking!", replied Dante smiling.

After that, they spent the whole night having fun and, obviously, they didn't lose the opportunity to get drunk.

THE END


End file.
